


Can't Let Anyone Know

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Manga AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, F/M, Genderbending, Het, High School Students, Human, Quiet Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate and Cyclonus have to be quiet so no one finds out they're a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Let Anyone Know

Tailgate kept her hands planted firmly over her mouth, shivering hard as the older man moved above her. Even though her parents weren't home, her brother was. And if he came in here and saw this... She feared the consequences.

She could only imagine her older brother Crashland reacting negatively seeing his friend since elementary school fucking her on her own bed.

Cyclonus had come over after school to hang out with Crashland and a few of their friends. While they were in his room playing video games, Cyclonus had excused himself and told them he was going to the bathroom. Of course, he had actually snuck into her room and then proceeded to take off her panties, eat her out, and then push himself inside of her.

She was still getting used to this. She never would have thought that the guy she had had a crush on since she was a little kid actually liked her back! She was just some chubby fourteen-year-old freshman who didn't really stand out much... And Cyclonus was tall, thin, and had that cool mystery element about him that made him popular with girls. It didn't help that he was also a senior...

Seriously, why did he like her back?

"Primus, Tailgate... You feel so warm..."

She blushed brightly, turning her head off to the side as she continued to use her hands to muffle her moans. She was starting to lose focus again, mind becoming hazing as the pleasure started to increase. Cyclonus moved his hips faster, grunting softly as poor Tailgate's legs twitched and withered beneath him

How he wished he could just rip her hands from her mouth and pin her down. Let the entire house - no, the whole neighborhood - hear her cries of pleasure. Let everyone know that this beautiful girl was his, that only he could have sex with her and love her... He didn't care if it made his friend hate him. He only wanted Tailgate and let everyone know they couldn't have her.

But she didn't want that. Even though he had tried to tell her it was fine if her brother knew, she didn't want Crashland to find out. She would never forgive herself if they ended up fighting because of their relationship. And he couldn't do that to her. He never wanted to make her sad... So for her sake, he allowed their relationship to remain a secret.

He slammed up hard against her pussy, not surprised to see her eyes go wide as her pussy started to spasm. She orgasmed in a flash, moaning hard into her hands as her hips bucked against his. He forced himself to remain still, not wanting to cum from her erratic movements. She had asked him when they first started having sex to not cum inside of her, fearing she would get pregnant. And as much as he wanted to fill her womb with his seed, he respected her wishes more than his base desires.

As soon as she came down from her high, he quickly pulled down and moved himself over to sit by her head. She took her hands from her mouth, allowing him to easily push it down her throat. Tailgate closed her eyes when his hand gently took a hold of her head, holding her in place as he started to thrust into her mouth.

She still wasn't very good at giving head, but she was starting to get better, thanks for Cyclonus helping her out. Still, it always felt weird doing this to him... He was big and her mouth wasn't, but he never hurt her. And it tasted... weird. Especially when he came, his seed being so thick and salty. But she didn't mind swallowing it, especially when she saw how much Cyclonus seemed to enjoy her mouth. As long as he was feeling good, she didn't mind.

Cyclonus's hand gripped tighter. He was so close... Her tongue sliding under his dick was just too much. And she looked so erotic sucking on him like that that he couldn't help but to push deeper down her throat, small whines coming from her.

"Almost there, just a bit more...!"

Tailgate's hands dug into the sheets, shutting her eyes tightly as his thrusting got a bit faster. Yep, he was close. He was going to-!

Cyclonus groaned hard as he pushed himself deep into her mouth, ejaculating hard down her throat. He panted, eyes locked on Tailgate as she struggled to swallow his load. Cum spilled out of the corners of her mouth, but she didn't push him away. She looked so beautiful like this... If it weren’t so risky, he would do it again.

But he forced himself to pull out, Tailgate swallowing the rest of his semen before letting out a small cough, struggling to get her breath back. Gently, he sat her up on her bed and rubbed her back.

"You didn't have to swallow, Tailgate."

"I-I know..." But she licked her lips anyway, taking deep breaths as Cyclonus pulled her into his chest. She relaxed a bit more and held him tightly, burying her face into his chest.

He would no doubt have to go back in a few minutes. He couldn't pretend he was in the bathroom for too long... Crashland or one of his other friends would probably come looking for him. The last they needed was for any of them to see her with him like this. She wouldn't have been able to stand that sort of humiliation.

But she didn't want to think about that now. She just wanted to hold him for now and forget about everything else. Whenever she was in his arms, she always felt so loved... As if the world was just made of the two of them.

And she hoped that was how it was would always be.


End file.
